Brawler's Academy
by HikairixKuro
Summary: {High School} In a school, where only the strongest survive, how will these heros fair through the hardest challenges.


Chapter One

**AN. Hey guys, I'm Hikari, and my coauthor is my bf, Kuro. We're kind of in a rough patch in our relationship, so we went to couples therapy - good place to be actually - and the therapist told us to work on working together, so like we decided to combine both our loves and work on a fanfiction together. Anything you wanna say, Kuro?**

_Fallout Boy and anime will save our relationship. :D _

**Word, son. Anyway, here's chapter ones. It's short! Hope you guys like!3333**

* * *

><p><em>To whom this may concern:<em>

_Greetings warrior, you are invited to experience a once in a lifetime opportunity, due to your application being approved. Yes, you are a newly admitted student in Smash Bros High School. We only accept the best and the brightest, and you Mr./Ms. __Celestia__ were chosen the applicant from the game __Metroid__. Your first days starts tomorrow, at 7 am sharp. Don't be late._

**_Your Administrator/Principal,_**

**_Master Hand._**

* * *

><p>Celestia opened her violet eyes before jumping up and out of bed running her fingers through her green locks, as she ran to the bathroom, scowling at her appearance as she did. Celestia never liked her looks. While people thought she was tall, thin, doll-like, and had the most vibrant eyes, Celestia only saw a giant, lanky, creep, with freaky eyes, Slipping in her thick rimmed glasses - Same frames, since she was nine and past Hello Kitty glasses years - she adjusted her glasses then began to wash up. After she was finished, she combed out her long locks, then pulled it back into a high ponytail. Since they wanted them to dress in their usual game gear on the beginning of their first day, so Celestia had to literally break out the big guns. Slipping into her pink zero suit, she had opened up her closet, revealing a lock-down container. Punching in the coordinators, the container spun around and opened up, showing the back of her suit where she got in. Hopping inside the suit, she powered it up, checking the system, then turned around to head down the steps. "Mom," She yelled out, grabbing her Hatsune Miku lunch box, "I'm going to school."<p>

"Have fun dear," Her Mom replied.

Heading out the door, it wasn't too far of a travel to get to the school, leaving Celestia nervous as she walked through the door, listening to the chatter of students in the school. Stares began to crowd her, as students whispered words of 'Noob', when she headed down towards the office to get her information. The woman at the office also had green hair, and seemed to glow with an angelic light. She gave her a uniform, a schedule and directed her to the auditorium for the orientation.

Orientation was long and boring, leaving Celestia thankful it was done quickly and she was able to follow the new girls and change in the bathroom, then fade into the background, but sadly that was not the case. Two boys stopped her in her tracks and sneered. "Why are you following the girls?" One asked.

"Are you a pervert?" The other asked.

Giving a scowl feeling in no mood to deal with them, she pressed the eject button and allowed the suit to fall off her body, revealing a woman's body. She earned a few wolf whistles, and cat caws, but she paid them no attention as she hissed, "You wanna call me a pervert now?" With that, she stomped off to the girl's bathroom, leaving the two guys blushing. As she entered the bathroom and entered the stalls, she could hear the girls in there talk about here, calling her a 'showoff', and 'self-centered' for her stunt. Another called her an 'attention seeker'. It wasn't until after they left, did she step out and looked into the mirror, whimpering a bit as she did. She wasn't trying to be an attention seeker, she just wanted to prove them wrong. This was why she never really had any friends, in her world, girls just didn't like her. Taking a deep breath, Celestia straightened herself up, before heading out the door.

It was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

><p>Poor Celestia. Will she ever find her path?<p>

-Hikairi


End file.
